No Guilt
by supergirl3684
Summary: Takes place after my story Guilty! Sam and Dean fight during the episode “Tall Tales” but Bobby already warned Dean about what would happen! WARNING: Contains the spanking of a main character...don't like don't read!


**NOT GUILTY**

**SUMMARY:** _**Takes place after my story Guilty! Sam and Dean fight during the episode **__**"**__**Tall Tale" but Bobby already warned Dean about what would happen!!**_

**WARNING:** _**I do use the H word (H-E-L-L) 2 times AND this story does include the spanking of Dean…again! Don't like don't read!**_

**A/N:** _**I know this is different then my first story Guilt but I had to change it up so I could work the story!! Hope you like!!**___

--

"_You don't ever hit your brother Jonathan Dean!"_ The words from two months ago replayed in his head. Bobby had warned him; he knew better. He knew that fighting with his baby brother was prohibited. But…ugh…nothing had been going right, emotions were high and…well…all hell had just broken loose. There was nothing either could do to stop it.

The drive was quite. Sam was driving because…well, because Bobby had demanded it. Dean was sitting in the back seat trying with all his might to disappear. The two brothers were following the older hunter back to his house. The drive back was quicker then either remembered and soon they found themselves at Bobby's table eating under the direction of the older man.

It had been a month since Dean and Sam had been to Bobby's…when Sam had been possessed...it had been two months since THAT day. The hunt they'd been on had gone down the drain fast. It wasn't until they started fighting…no, wrestling, when they decided to call Bobby and ask him to help.

**-- FLASHBACK --**

When Bobby first appeared he could tell something was wrong. Dean and Sam seemed to be at each other throat. After listening to them bicker for a couple of minutes he'd had enough. "Alright, what the hell is going on with you two? You're fighting like an old married couple." The last was said with a hint of laughter but there was no laughter between the two boys.

"If you spend more then five minutes with _him_ you would be too." Dean had glared at his younger brother who glared right back.

"You're no peach yourself _Dean_." Bobby rolled his eyes. Only Sam could say his brother's name as if it were a bad word or something needing to be exorcised.

Bobby held up his hand to silence the two before they began to bicker again. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the headache he felt coming on. He pointed to Sam who looked back wide eyed and barked, "Talk!"

Sam began his side of the story but soon the two were interrupting each other to tell the story; all of which was too outrageous to believe. Bobby let them talk for twenty minutes before he stopped them. He rubbed his forehead trying to get some tension to leave his body.

Bobby glared at the two young hunters. "Now, if I believe you Sam, then Dean makes out with a…woman and drinks till he's drunk while ON the job. If I believe you, Dean, then Sam cries on everyone you meet and makes no sense most of the time. Frankly boys I can't believe either of you don't see it."

The brother looked at each but it was Sam who voiced the question. "You know what it is?"

Bobby gave him a look that asked if he was stupid or what and Sam had to bite back his retort; he really wanted an answer. "It's a trickster."

Dean nodded his head and said that he knew it was; Sam gave him a dubious look and would have said something but Bobby was already giving Dean a 'don't mess with me' look. The trio quickly finished the job at hand.

It wasn't until they were packing up at the hotel the realization seemed to hit Bobby. He turned to stare at Dean; for his part Dean seemed to be having a hard time being still. "You two fought…as in fist fight?" The question was directed at Dean who suddenly held his hands up in front of him.

"NO WAY! Dude, I swear, we didn't fist fight. W-we pushed each other and then we kinda fall but never did we actually fist fight." Dean backed up, almost falling over a chair but Bobby stayed where he stood. It was then he informed the boys they would ALL be going to his house; neither argued.

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

When they finished eating Bobby sent them to their room which is where they sat staring in space; each lost in their own thoughts. Sam was still mad at Dean for ruining his lap top and Dean was still mad at Sam for letting the air of the impala's tires. Both boys knew that it was the tricksters fault but they didn't care. Sam glanced at his brother fully intending to do some more yelling but he noticed that Dean was several shades lighter then normal and he became worried.

Dean sat on his bed biting his lower lip. 'Oh, please…no bruises, no bruises…' He sat and watched Sam who was sitting on his bed. Sam looked over at him and seeing…well…he'd call it fear but Dean wasn't afraid of anything. Sam looked away when Dean's eyes met his. Dean continued to stare at Sam long after Sam had looked away.

Finally he closed his eyes but that made everything worse. His mind replayed that day when Bobby had seen fit to spank him for hitting his younger brother. What was it Bobby had said? '…I'll take the hairbrush to you, do you understand?' Dean had answered with a yes, sir…then why did I fight with him? Dean thought the question, barely holding it in. The only solace he found was that he had pushed his younger brother, never did he hit him…per say.

For his part Sam sat quietly, wondering what was going through Dean's mind. Dean had been the one who suggested calling Bobby but once Sam did Dean had gotten angry; he started muttering under his breathe…his glare had intensified ten fold. 'What happened that day?' Sam wanted to ask that question multiple times but never got the chance…today was obviously not the day!

Bobby walked in causing the boys to jump. Dean watched Bobby pace around the room but when Bobby looked at him, he looked away. "Come here Sammy."

Sam frowned at the name but did as he was told. When he got in front of him, Bobby gripped his chin and moved his head back and forth. When Bobby was done with that he gripped Sam's arms, one at a time, and began searching them; when that was done he ordered Sam to take his shirt off. Sam started to protest but Bobby's glare was so John like that he again did as he was told.

Bobby frowned at what he saw. There on Sam's chest was a bruise and if Bobby guessed correctly it would fit the Dean's palm like a glove. Bobby beckoned for Dean to come to him and though he was terrified (though he would never admit it) Dean, too, did as he was told. Bobby said nothing as he pointed to Sam's chest; Dean paled. He looked at Bobby fully ready to protest but no sounds came out of his mouth.

"Get dressed and sit down." Sam hurried to comply not liking the way things were going. Bobby gripped Dean's chin and, as with Sam, began moving the boys head back and forth. With thin eyes Bobby touched Dean's lip causing the younger hunter to flinch and pull back slightly. "So you pushed your YOUNGER brother hard enough to leave a bruise and you hit your OLDER brother hard enough to fatten his lip…did I miss anything?"

Bobby looked at Dean but Dean didn't answer…of course that could have to do with the fact that his chin was still in Bobby's hand. Sam looked down at the floor a sudden wave of shame flowing over him. Bobby released Dean and while pointed a finger at his chest began to lecture, "You and I already had a discussion regarding this did we not?" Dean nodded his head; he was terrified of making a sound. "I warned you about what would happen if you EVER hit your brother, didn't I?" Dean nodded again silently praying it would be over soon. "Well, I think I should have a discussion with the both of you." Dean's eyes got wide.

"Please Bobby…it was my fault. I should have realized something was going on right away. Please, leave Sam out of it…I'm older, he's my responsibility." The two hunters stared at each other; after a few minutes Bobby nodded at the door.

"Go get my stuff out of the truck Dean. Sam and I are going to TALK…nothing more if he keeps his mouth shut." Dean nodded before shooting Sam a pleading glance. Without words Sam could tell that Dean was begging him to just agree with the older hunter and to keep his mouth shut. With a final sad look to Bobby, Dean walked out the door.

Knowing that Dean would rush back Bobby quickly found his inner John and turned to Sam. "I don't know what's gotten into you two but it stops now! You are both too old and too big to be fighting the way you are. It ends now or so help me your brother won't be able to save you from our having a very painful discussion. Do you understand me?"

Sam looked at Bobby, completely and utterly flabbergasted. He tried to speak but no words came out.

Not only was seeing Bobby yell a shock but the words 'painful discussion' were the words that…Sam shook his head and glared at the older hunter. "What the hell's your problem Bobby?"

"Right now boy, you are. I would watch your tone and what you say to me right now. I'm not kidding Samuel. You and Dean better stop this nonsense real fast; got me?" When Sam still refused to answer Bobby realized he needed to get the upper hand and fast so he grabbed Sam by the arm, stood him up, and spun him around, and landed a half dozen stinging swats to his backside.

"BOBBY!" When Bobby released him Sam quickly tried to rub the sting out.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and Sam took a step back trying to put as much distance between them as the room afforded. "You're brother and I had a discussion already boy; if you think I'm joking ask him yourself. You will stop fighting with him or so help me what I just gave you will seem like swats from a girl got it?"

"Yes, sir" Sam's answer was quick to come as he realized just how serious Bobby was. They both looked at the door as it swung open and Dean walked in. Dean could feel the tension in the room and stared hard at Sam. His went wide; he could tell Sam had been sp…'uh, drat the word.' Dean looked between the two but only Bobby seemed oblivious.

Sam walked over to his older brother and gave him a sad smile. "Is it true?" Like always Dean was able to tell exactly what his baby brother was asking with the need for words. He wanted to lie but knew it was no use so instead he just nodded. Bobby walked over to them and handed Sam his keys. "Give us an hour."

The brothers gulped as one and Sam wanted to protest but Dean shook his head and walked him to the truck. He watched Sam drive away before going back to the room…back to face Bobby…alone. When he got to the room Bobby already had his belt off; Dean stood in the doorway suddenly having to fight the notion to bolt. Bobby went and led Dean back to the bed. He sat and with the same ease as before pulled the young man across his lap.

Dean started to struggle unable to stop him self. Bobby gave him three hard swats, "I'd stop fighting now Dean unless you want the hairbrush bare."

Dean stopped suddenly; he knew Bobby was serious. With the same ease as before Bobby pulled his pants down to his knees and his boxers to just below his backside. Bobby stared swatting Dean right away; he started as before going left to right, swatting one place three times before moving on. Soon Dean began making sounds of distress. Bobby dropped his left knee and raised his right, swatting the tender under curve of Dean's backside.

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "No!" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "OW! B-bobby…" **SWAT, SWAT, SWAT** "OW!"

Bobby dropped his right leg and began swatting at the meatier backside once again. After another minute or so Bobby stopped swatting all together.

It was time for something new. "Why are you being punished Dean?" Dean's cries grew stronger as he realized Bobby was going to make him admit what he'd done wrong. After a few seconds Bobby swatted three more times and then asked again. "Why are you being punished Dean?" Dean picked his head up.

"I…I fought with Sammy…and…left a bruise." Dean hung his head; the shame washed over him again.

Bobby pulled up Dean's boxers and jeans before picking up the hairbrush he'd gotten while Dean had walked Sam to the truck. "If I hadn't punished you already for fighting with your brother we could be done."

There were no more words as Bobby brought the hairbrush up and down in one fluid motion.

**SMACK, SMACK** "OW!" **SMACK, SMACK** "No more!" **SMACK, SMACK** NO! I…sorry…" **SMACK, SMACK** "Bobby pl-please!" **SMACK, SMACK** "AH!"

Bobby put the hairbrush down and rubbed circles on Dean's back.

"Shh…its ok boy, I got you." When Dean started to quiet down Bobby stood him up. "Are we ever going to have to discuss this again?" Dean shook his head quickly. "I want you to listen to me Jonathan Dean, you and Sam are too old and big to be fighting. I don't know what's going on with you two but as the older brother you need to stop it. If you fight him again, not only with you get the hairbrush bare for the _entire_ spanking, you will only hunt when I am with you; when we're not hunting you'll be here. Do you understand me?"

Dean nodded and though Bobby wanted a 'yes, sir' he didn't push it. Fresh tears started down Dean's face and Bobby gave him a sad smile before pulling him into a hug. As before Bobby laid Dean down on his stomach and stayed with him until he fell asleep.

Sam came home ten minutes later and Bobby could tell the younger Winchester had been crying. Bobby went and hugged him causing Sam to cry again. "Give your brother ten more minutes and then you can wake him up." Sam nodded his head and waited; the time crept by but soon the time was up.

When Sam went into the room Dean was awake and still laying on his stomach; he sat up slowly when he saw Sam. "We got to talk." Sam nodded his head, shut the door, and sat by his big brother.

"I know…" Dean sighed; he had so much to say but couldn't say it. "I'm going to say this once so listen to me. I know things haven't gone the way you wanted them too and I'm sorry. I'm supposed to protect you but you seem to always get hurt and I'm sorry for that. No more fighting though, ok dude? I mean, this is the SECOND time I've had a hard time sitting…ok?"

Sam looked at Dean and smiled…until the tears fell. "I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I didn't know, I swear! Please…don't hate me." Dean looked at his baby brother in shock.

"Sammy…I could never hate you…I love you Sammy." Dean pulled him into a hug, allowing his kid brother to cry…not just for the fighting but for everything that happened in between. When Sam finally calmed down, Dean kissed his forehead and pulled away. "You're such a girl Samantha!" Sam laughed and gently punched Dean on the shoulder.

Bobby chose that moment to walk in. "Has no one learned a lesson?" The boys jumped up and looked at the older hunter. Unconsciously both rubbed their backsides causing Bobby to start laughing. "You better come out and eat if you're gonna want to leave tonight." The two brothers followed him out the door. Once at the got to the table they sat; Dean couldn't help but wince.

"Um…Bobby, could we just stay the night. I'll work on your ledger and Sam could organize the books again." Bobby smiled and nodded. He watched the two interact and for the first time didn't see any tension…he knew the boys would be ok…they were after all Winchesters.

**THE END**

.


End file.
